


Goodnight Dear Doctor

by Piccola_Poe



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Guard of Priwen - Freeform, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Sleeping Together, talk of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccola_Poe/pseuds/Piccola_Poe
Summary: Geoffrey’s life was out of control, especially with the good doctor by his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No cock teasing here.  
You get what I give.

Geoffrey’s life was out of control. There sleeping in his bed dead to the world, was Doctor Jonathan Emmet Reid. Sighing to himself as his thoughts wandered. “_ When was your life ever in control.” _Geoffrey had doubts, he owned his regrets, but this. Sleeping with the enemy, what would have Carl said if he had seen this. What did his men think of him? They all knew that the Doctor was off-limits; he knew that some of them liked the leach. How could you not like the man, Jonathan had a nature that made him hard to hate, and he was just so caring and kind to others even if they didn’t deserve it. “Like how_ you don’t deserve him. Of all the things you two could have done. You both ended up jumping into bed with each other.” _Or as Jonathan had put it, establishing a close working bond. He was just unbelievable sometimes, how he could make the world swallow his unnecessary bullshit, helpful bullshit yes, but unnecessary truly.

It was not late enough for the undead to be awake yet. Geoffrey had arisen like he always did to get some sunlight and business done. Now here he was beside Jonathan with paperwork all over the bed, and all he could think about was how little of vampires nature that he genuinely knew. Of course, he knew of all the violence and murderous acts they committed. But understanding their animalistic behaviours when it came to showing affection towards those whom they care for was different.

It was almost cat-like behaviour purring, hissing, growling, territorial, and possessive. Vampires did all this in everyday life as well as with their murderous and monstrous deeds. Jonathan, an Ekon of two years, he had adapted some of their behaviours and mannerisms. Geoffrey’s relationship with the Ekon was a year old now, and he still felt like he was walking on eggshells with everyone on the outside. Again, he always walked a dangerous path, and when you walk down that road, you must be a little out of control.

How the two of them had ended into each other's possession was a weird one. It had all began in a discussion in the doctor's office at Pembroke Hospital after a busy night, the two of them had started a friendship of sorts, as Geoffrey had once told Dr Reid “You chose a foreign company to keep.” When Reid had spoken of an alliance of some kind just between the two of them and how it could be beneficial to them, Geoffrey was wary of all of it. Still, Jonathan said that he would provide any information that Geoffrey wanted to ask for in return for his trust.

So Geoffrey said that he wanted the full story of how the Doctor became what he is now, not just a shortened tale which he had left a whole part of it out for convenience like before. No, Geoffrey wanted everything, the gore, guilt, sadness, and emotions, along with some sugar for here and there.

Even though the doctor had looked uncomfortable, he had agreed. But he told him that it would not be said all in one night, as the details that Geoffrey wanted were going have answers like in forms of notes like Reid's discoveries or patients. Tedious, overbearing, sometimes like a manual that did not need to exist, he had told Geoffrey that he always covered his bases. So over the nights, Reid had laid himself barren to the other man, and Reid was almost better than seeing a William Shakespeare play. Reid had regrets, convictions, sorrows, and a wish that he was not the man who was left to do the deed. Even if there were a possibility that another could take the burden, Reid would not. However, he still wanted to separate himself from this nightmare without losing his second life after the first one was stolen away from underneath him. 

The ground had a foundation, but that did not mean that Geoffrey trusted the leech. Later their conversation turned towards vampires' behaviours and mannerism, truths, and lies everything that Geoffrey knew about them; it was more like confirm or deny. Sadly Reid has been left out of the lurch. Reid had said that still being the new Ekon was hard, even if he had Lady Ashbury to lean on, he had kicked himself out of the loop with most other Ekons. Something Geoffrey was glad to hear that, and from what Geoffrey knew of him, the man did not deserve to rub shoulders with those disgusting other Ekons. 

Geoffrey decided to leave the Ekon with some reading material of his kind and two secret underground magazines for Ekons. One written by the Ascalon club, when Geoffrey had told him that, Reid had barked, “Oh come on now.” Throwing the magazine into Geoffrey’s lap.

Rising from the chair, Geoffrey held the paper book in his hand as he walked around the office. “They are rich, Dr Reid, what do you expect.” Geoffrey scoffed at the Doctor as he threw the thing back at him. “It is best that you know everything you can.” Reid just nodded, then pick the other magazine up, and Geoffrey smiled when he saw that one in Reid’s hands. “That one is a mixed bag of goodies.” Reid looked wary at him. “Any Ekon, Skal, or any other monster with a brain can write in that one.”

“And how are you sure of this one, Geoffrey?”

“Trust me, good dear Doctor, two predecessors before me had proven of its legitimacy.” He said, sitting back down with a sly grin. “Once you have finished with those fun things, we can discuss them.”

“As I can tell by all of your notes and markings, I’m guessing what you would like to ask about.” Reid's eyebrow rows questioning him.

“Indeed, I do.” Geoffrey just palmed his hands together, looking like a praying style, but they both knew this was a smugness kind of behaviour.

“Do grow up, dear hunter, your not rich enough to behave like that,” Reid said his sharp wit biting back.

Geoffrey found himself stifling a laugh behind those hands. “Now, Dr Reid. Let's hope that I might not start liking you because it would be worse than hating you.”

“Oh, really,” Reid said brightly. Geoffrey hoped that he had not given Reid an inch, because he would take a mile into getting himself comfortable and familiar with you.

After this, Geoffrey had left Pembroke Hospital; he had a weird feeling in his gut that maybe getting too close to Reid was not a good thing for him. It was suitable for their agreement, yes, but bad for him as a person, because Doctor Jonathan Emmet Reid was too good at being friendly, friendly enough to become a friend and that was not a good thing when one is a hunter and the other a leech. Reid was already getting too comfortable in his presence, as hands were lingering too long, and gestures made that only two people who knew each other well could do around the other. Maybe he should start bringing one of his most trusted captains with him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week Geoffrey had done just that, bringing one captain with him a man by the nickname Jonesey. They had both turned up at Dr Reid’s house, as the Ekon had sent a letter to him the night before, informing him that his mother had taken ill and that he would not be near the hospital until she had regained health again. Reid had also informed him, so to make it less suspicious to have dinner together. Reid had told his mother Madame Emelyne Reid and Avery Cork the butler, that Geoffrey was an acquaintance of Reid’s that helps him out when walking around the lower parts of London. 

Avery answers the door, informing them that Reid was checking on his mother and would be down shortly. Then he inquired about Mr Jones saying that Reid did not tell him of two dinner guests, which Geoffrey made up something about running into Mr Jones and saying something along the lines of how happy Reid would be to see Mr Jones again since they had not seen each other in a while. Geoffrey had, of course, covered his words in every kind of polite manner that he could.

Avery replied by telling them just how happy he was to hear that Reid was making new acquaintances and that there would be plenty for dinner, then saying that he was delighted to be cooking for guests again after all of this melancholy. 

Once alone in the sitting room, Jonesey turned to Geoffrey and said: “So he did not know that I was coming.”

“Well, he knows as soon as we arrived,” Geoffrey replied, brushing off the man's questioning.

Reid soon joined them in the sitting room, when greeting them Reid had used Jonesey’s nickname and Geoffrey’s first in front of Avery. Once in the dining room, Avery served each one, including Reid himself, and as soon as the butler left, Reid pushed his food off on to each of the guest's plates. “I do not need to play games with two hunters in the room, now do I,” said Reid as he poured all of the red wine into Geoffrey’s glass.

“No, I don’t think you do, Dr Reid,” Mr Jones said as he was enjoying himself too much with the food.

“Sadly, I would have liked to have seen the reaction,” Geoffrey remarked.

“It would be the same as a very drunk man throwing projectiles into the gutter, but only all blood,” Reid informed them, the man seemed a little upset, or maybe that was just Geoffrey’s interpretation. 

The night went on as the men retired back into the sitting room. Reid told Avery that his guests would not need to be seen out when they leave, as Reid wanted Avery to look after his mother in the morning, as he had been by her bedside over a few days when she first became sick. But as Reid was going back to the sitting room, the doorbell rang, and Avery, the dedicated man, answer the door. Two young Priwen rookies asked if they could speak with a Mr Jones. Avery then left Reid with the two boys in the hallway, the two boys taking a step back from Reid knowing just what the man was.

“I’m so sorry to be leaving so soon, Dr Reid, but it seems the neighbourhood can not go one night without me,” Mr Jones said, taking the doctor's hand as he shook it firmly. “Oh, and do not worry, I left Geoffrey behind for you two to start banging heads together over trivial matters.” Reid only brightened up from the sounds of that as he wished Jonesey and the boys good luck on their way.

“Dammit, I hope that man can handle this on his own,” Geoffrey said, watching Jonesey and two boys walk by the front window.

“Come now, Geoffrey, you can not watch them all the time.” Geoffrey turned to see Reid right behind him, and the look on his face was a much happier one. “Now I have some answers to your questions from the books you lent me,” Reid said, walking over to the side cabinet and he offered Geoffrey a fine whiskey.

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Dr Reid,” Geoffrey questioned him as he accepted the drink.

“How could I get an Irish man drunk, that would take you drinking me out of house and home.”

“Well, if I do, it is all on you.” Geoffrey and Reid share a hearty laugh.

“Now some of this I’ve had help from Lady Ashbury, and the rest is my answers,” Reid informs him as he draws Geoffrey’s eyes over to the magazines and books that are accompanied by their papers to each one.

“You know how to keep a man busy, Reid,” Geoffrey said as he perused a little through some of the papers. 

“Jonathan.”

“Pardon?” Geoffrey replied as he barely heard the man.

“You may use my first name,” Reid responded as he looked straight into Geoffrey’s eyes.

“I should not let myself get to the familiar,” Geoffrey spoke as if scolding himself. 

“Well, you have faulted that one already, Geoffrey.” Reid did not know how right he was at this minute. Being here and talking with Reid already was breaking everything that Geoffrey knew.

“I’m perfectly good at not doing what I'm told to do.” More of Geoffrey’s old smugness came back. He remembered all the times that the older members told him this over and over again. 

“And whom may I ask, tells the Leader of the Guard what he must or must not do.” Reid stands there, questioning him.

“The rules do, and just because I’m its leader does not mean that I can willy-nilly do what I like.” Geoffrey slightly snapback, he was finding it harder and harder to follow blindly and sticking to the rules as he had once done when Carl Eldritch was alive. Some of his men had wanted a copy of Carl in Geoffrey, and others were loyal to what Geoffrey would become. 

“And what does Geoffrey the man want?” Reid said as he slowly lowers himself down to sit in the lounge.

“The man himself wants for change to happen,” Geoffrey said as his feet just paced around the room, eyes just following his feet. “He knows that it is he who will have to take dynamite to the wall or destroy it brick by brick.” 

“Do you fear the repercussions?” curiosity was a match sparked in Reid’s mind. He just wanted to know more about what Geoffrey honestly thought and felt.

“Fear no, repercussions are a life factor.” Geoffrey continued as he took the armchair in front of Reid. “I just do not like cleaning up messes and feeling guilty if something ends in the death of others.”

“Oh, strange that our professions run the same moral lines sometimes.” Reid leaned back into the lounge, thinking of the responsibilities that both of them had to deal with frequently.

“Yes, your pay would be a plus.” Geoffrey just smirked at the man, as he finished his drink. “But that would end in some corruption down the line years later.”

“Would you like a refill?” Reid enquired.

“No, Jonathan, I will not, I would like yes, but will not,” Geoffrey spoke as kindly as he could to Jonathan.

“Why, thank you for being civil, Geoffrey.” Jonathan took Geoffrey’s glass away, sitting it back on the side drinks cabinet but the side used for dirty glasses. “One surely does get sick of hearing one's last name all the time at work.”

“Sir, I always get Sir,” Geoffrey said as he was rifling through Jonathan’s paperwork. “Now do I look like a sir to you, I do not have any right to a noble title.” He was making a nest of papers in his lap. “Not that I believe in the noble title anyway.” He spat.

“Just some way for some pompous twat to feel important anyway.”

“Jonathan, my bloody word you have been hanging around the commoners too long, such a rotten mouth you have grown, what would your mother say.” Geoffrey poked at Jonathan with a fake posh accent.

“Geoffrey, I do enjoy the company of all, no matter the class.” Jonathan was a proud man, proud of his openness and willingness to help. “Just as no harm comes of it, I’m usually fine.”

“Is Edgar or the Ascalon club being a problem?”

“The Ascalon club is always a pain, and Edgar, I’d rather not talk about him.” Jonathan shook his head as he thought what a mood killer this was.

“Because I’m not afraid to chop off a few heads if needed.” Geoffrey offered. “Has Edgar been laying something sweet upon the good doctor?”

“What Edgar my word, Geoffrey, what do you know that I do not.” Jonathan looked a little astonished; he could still hear his dear Mary’s voice in his head, about how little common sense he sometimes had. But it was starting to make some sense why Edgar was so obsessed with Jonathan; he had just thought that the man only had some unhealthy interest in vampires.

“Wow, for the man’s sire, I thought you would know more about him then what I do.” Geoffrey was surprised; he just thought that Jonathan could read everything about anyone with his powers, and here Jonathan was informing him that it was not so.

“I do not stay in the minds of others, I only obtain what I need and leave,” Jonathan said glumly, “Really the minds of strangers are so tiring sometimes.”

“Edgar’s always been a bit of an uphill gardener Jonathan, only married that one time to make his dear mother happy really and then pay the woman a pension to jack off and never speak of it again.”

“Geoffrey, you know the in’s and out’s of a ducks bum,” Jonathan said hastily.

“I need to know the in’s and out’s of everything, Jonathan. It is the way it works.”

“You would not use such knowledge like that against Edgar, would you?” Jonathan felt a little worried about the man, wondering if this was some ammunition in Geoffrey’s back pocket.

“God no, Jonathan. Do you think me that low to piss on the poor.” Geoffrey puffed as he rolled his eyes. “I do not give a damn what or who a man lays with, just as long as he is not killing people in the night and blaming vampires. I’m sick of those cases I sometimes feel like I’m doing the polices job for fuck sake. I've put more killers into jail then killed vampires.”

“So, that’s why the police ignore your men still on the streets.” Jonathan coyly replied

Geoffrey gives him a bit of a sneer. “The lazy bastards just want an easy job, and we make it easy for them.”

“And of course, they will not admit it.”

“Never will, they will die before saying it.” Geoffrey murmurs as his wandering thoughts start going back to the papers in his lap. “Now, I’ve perused through some of this, and I’ve got more questions about blood.” Geoffrey felt his morbid curiosity rising. “Does different people’s blood taste different as you say here.”

“Quite so, yes. But there are other factors as well.” Jonathan fidgets with his fingers as he studies Geoffrey's face.

“The reason, etcetera, is here?” Geoffrey grumbles as he can tell when Jonathan is putting on the brakes.

“The healthier and stronger an individual is, the better and knowing them well helps,” Jonathan suggests.

“Etcetera, Jonathan.” Geoffrey started tapping the paper.

Jonathan knows everything that he had written down and what he had left out. “Sometimes, emotions can make it different. No, if an Ekon is angry, murderous, or just nourishing themselves, it tastes the same.” 

“So if there are some actual feelings for the person?” Geoffrey pushes him further.

“Indeed, if the Ekon is familiar, likes, or is in love with a person, the blood is higher on the list and most delicious,” Jonathan says with a chuckle in his voice.

“Someone caught your eyes leech, should I be worried about that?” Geoffrey said as his jaw tightened.

“God Geoffrey, I would never act or take life away from anyone,” Jonathan answers him acidly.

“But you do feel that way for someone?”

“Yes, Goddammit, I do,” Jonathan said, frowning. “I can not help myself; I’ve never really felt this way for someone in my life.”

“You’ve had a few dates before Jonathan,” he guessed.

“Yes, my dear Mary’s doing, but I can tell you honestly, I was more interested in my work,” Jonathan said in a low voice. “But If I do choose someone, they would have to be independent and busy with their passions. Mary tried hard to find me someone before the war, but I never liked anyone. she was just worried that I would be alone.”

“A fussy boy Johnny.” Geoffrey smiled.

“Come now, Geoffrey, do not tell me that no one has pressured you before,” Jonathan said a bit testily.

“Are not all men and women seen as a reproduction tool at the best of times.” It occurred to Jonathan that Geoffrey was quite aware of what was going on around him and not just in his night activities. “But now you are just dodging the question.”

“What else is there to know about how blood effects Ekons, you know most of it already,” Jonathan replied, trying not to get all ruffled up.

“You said that you favour someone, so how does their blood make you feel Jonathan.”

Jonathan took a breath in as he tried to kill himself by applying too much pressure to his eye sockets in an attempt to push the eyes inside. “If I tell you this, will you never bring this against me again.”

“If no evil is committed, then never a word will leave my lips,” Geoffrey said, his voice sharper than before.

“I can hear them a mile away, smell, taste, and feel them like a mixture of all your best memories rolled into one. The blood sings to us, Ekons, and we can see it inside of them, and with my knowledge as a doctor, I use this power to understand their health and see if in any way I can make it better.”Jonathan sounded weak even to Geoffrey’s ears. For all his talk about control, Jonathan did not look it, but nothing was murderous or Ekon looking. No, he was just a desperate man infatuated with someone. “I want to bottle it and smell and taste it forever, and I have the desire to be overprotective and territorial. I found myself once hissing at another Ekon for looking at them as food; it was insulting that they could not see the beauty and strength inside of that body, and they just wanted to snuff it out.”

“And what did you do about it Jonathan,” Geoffrey said, half a question and half a warning.

“I snuff them out.” He looked up at Geoffrey with blood-shot eyes, as soon as they were red within a blink of an eye, he was average looking again.

“Have you told this individual your feelings?”

“Are you being serious with me.” Jonathan gaped at him. “I could not afford all the danger it would bring, and there is no love there between us.”

“So, you have interacted with them.” Geoffrey grinned at him, “So you are not as hopeless as I thought after all.”

“Thank you, Geoffrey. I appreciate that.” Jonathan sarcastically snapped at him.

“Have you followed them home, Jonathan?” The hunter appeared more and more.

“Of course not, I am no stalker or lunatic.” Jonathan was insulted by this.

“So, what little nurse has caught your attention, and how can I help this poor doctor.” Geoffrey rested back more into the chair, becoming himself again. “Maybe it is another doctor or someone along your path..” 

“No. No, and maybe, but this is not something you can decide or help for me. Do you know that I can not believe I just said that.” Jonathan didn’t even blink as he spoke.

“Yeah, I feel the same way.” Geoffrey was uncomfortably aware of his position in this situation. Jonathan just broke out into laughter; for the first time tonight, his voice didn’t sound so entirely controlled by his standards. “And what is so funny.”

“Nothing, just this conversation just got strange quick.” He said, lips quirked into a little smile. 

“Damn right. You should not share alcohol with an Irish man. We can get too friendly with the right company.” Geoffrey felt a hint of the drink somewhere within him right now. Two bottles of excellent red wine shared between Jonesy and himself, along with a good whiskey. What a terrible idea, having drinks with a vampire of all the creatures to have like a drinking mate, this one just sucked. 

“If you wish to take a nightcap here, you may,” Jonathan said politely.

“And I bet you would like a drink too,” Geoffrey added before regretting the words that left his mouth. 

“There is a very different thing between want and need Geoffrey. I’ve already had something, but I will remember the offer for next time.” Jonathan said innocently with a wink.

“That was not an offer.” When did Jonathan wink, the man did not even need to blink? Geoffrey choked out. “You would just jump at the chance to eat me, would you not.”

“Killing you would not satisfy. To drink every drop available and come back for seconds is more enjoyable.” Jonathan's voice was low, as he is sitting up straight on the edge of the lounge, like a cat waiting to pounce.

“It is not some little nurse or posh doctor which you fancy.” Geoffrey is quietly thinking again.

“Well, as I said before, Geoffrey. Let's forget about it, please,” Jonathan was begging Geoffrey, but the man was like a dog with a bone. Nothing in his mind could change unless through some harder way like fighting or hitting heads together. He stood up and walked over to the fire, placing another log on it.

“Oh come on now, Jonathan, why would anyone say no to you. Unless they are not into the same sex.” Geoffrey continues, as now he was lying upon the lounge. Jonathan was always surprised as the hunter could be so quiet when he wanted. “Wait a minute now.” Geoffrey sprang up and turned to look Jonathan dead in the eyes. “Jonathan, for God’s sake, do not tell me that it is me!” Jonathan nearly fell into the fireplace with shock, how did he find out, when did the man get so bloody smart. “Jonathan, you are daft that shit will not work.” Jonathan felt glued to the spot in his state of shock. “You have to protect your beliefs, and I have mine.” 

“So you do not care that I’m a man,” Jonathan just asked, peering into those beautiful blue eyes.

“Fuck, no, I do not care who I want by my side.” Geoffrey was in a bit of a temper, but he still kept his voice low. “The only thing that is stopping it is you’re a bloody leech.” Geoffrey pointed fiercely at him. “All the hands lingering too long, the gestures and being fucking miserable that I did not come alone.”

“Was I that obvious?” Jonathan questions him more.

“I’m a fucking hunter of creatures! I’m meant to find out the obvious, and yes, I know that I can be daft at times.” Jonathan just found it all rather funny that not only did the leader of the Guard of Priwen admit that he could be human, with all the flaws, but that he could be open-minded too. Lady Ashbury had been right, saying that Geoffrey had been growing into an excellent leader with his exposure to Jonathan. 

“Well, you have faulted all of the expectations already, Geoffrey.” Jonathan happily said as he used his shadow veil to appear in front of Geoffrey. “Now how about we talk about getting to know each other better, let us call it establishing a close working bond.” Geoffrey felt the man’s hands around his waist as he pulled him closer, Geoffrey just scowled at him the whole time. “Do come now. Do you think that if you did not want this just a little, you would of just already had your knife at my throat or would have just told me to fuck off already.” 

“You are just unbelievable sometimes, how can you make the world swallow this unnecessary bull shit.” Geoffrey was still not budging as Jonathan was closer to his face now. 

“Helpful bull shit yes, but unnecessary truly.” Jonathan’s smile was just dazzling as he pecked Geoffrey on the lips. “Let me help you, Geoffrey, prove to you that some leeches are just pains in the asses like normal people are.”

“You are a pain in mine right now,” Geoffrey sarcastically said as he lay his arm over Jonathan’s shoulder.

“I can assure you that I only wish to gift you the most pleasure.” Jonathan purred deep down in his throat as he was becoming mesmerised by those lips. 

“I have a trust issue about a mile long, Jonathan.” Geoffrey blurted out honestly.

“And I have a rather long life to help you build trust in me, Geoffrey.” Jonathan just leaned back for a deeper kiss this time and one where he would be meeting those lips half away this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Geoffrey was drawn back into reality by needing in his side, along with deep purring, memories of the past went running away like rain down an umbrella. It seemed like it was time for the undead to be awake, and his bonafide werecat would be needing his attention soon.

“Good afternoon, dear.” The velvety but sleepy voice greeted.

“Same here,” Geoffrey said as he leaned down to kiss the man in bed. “Is this going to end up with a few more holes in me?”

“You are just so delicious, how could I not?” Geoffrey looks at the begging man, as he was trying his hardest to put all of his charms onto him.

“You just want an easy meal.” Geoffrey tutted him. 

“I feel like I’ve prayed and worshipped at the altar of Sir Geoffrey McCullum enough to receive,” Jonathan said while failing to keep a straight face.

“God. What an asshole you are.” Geoffrey sighed as he rubbed his head.

“But, I’m the asshole that you favour more than your own.” What a bloody smug bastard that leech can be at the best of times. 

“That may be so, but I feel that mine will be the one you favour tonight,” Geoffrey replied as he grabbed the pillow from behind Jonathan and tried to smother him with it. “Sometimes, I wish this would work.” 

“You do know that I can just bite through the pillow, right?” came a muffled voice.

“Not after the money you bloody well pay to have it,” Geoffrey said as he through the pillow away and was thrown down onto the bed by the vampire and found his lips being assaulted by Jonathan’s.

“Yes, this is going to be a perfect night, indeed,” Jonathan replied and continued the onslaught of affection. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments 100% welcome.  
I am looking still for a beta reader.  
Only posts complete work.


End file.
